Friendsta/Ayu Watanabe
This is Mikuru Natsuki the 8th's Freindsta account. ---- Name: Ayu Watanabe/Mikuru Natsuki the 8th Status: Active User Phobia: N/A Followers: 112'0550 ---- 15/01/AS019 Minna! Happy New Year!~ It's everyone's Miracle, Mikuru~desu! So...yeah~Updates on Shine Royal's Successors~ Mikuru Natsuki the 8th (Me~) Tsubasa Kisaragi the 16th Madoka Amahane the 6th Karen Kamishiro the 9th Lily Shirogane the 10th Mahiru Kasumi the 14th Mio Minato the 6th We just crowned Emilia; @VividEmiliaMinato, as Mio the 6th~ Now SRA has 7 successors~ Yay! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 25/12/AS018 It's out! Get it now!! Icy Roses' Debut Single!!! Tsumetai Bara We await your support!!!! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 20/12/AS018 Oh my gosh!~ It's 5 days to Christmas, and 4 days to our live~ Just 4 more days before the event at the Tokyo Dome~ Yes, I have been promoting like mad, but who cares! I'm hyped and you know it!! Can't wait so see all of you there~ Get yourself a ticket if you have yet to~ Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 19/12/AS018 Ahhhh!!! 6 days to Christmas~ And! 5 days to the live! Can't wait! Can't wait!!! Be sure to go~ Mikuru's counting on you! Help us sell out the Tokyo Dome! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 18/12/AS018 The countdown continues!!!! 7 days to Christmas, and 6 days to our live!~ I can't keep my excitement any longer!~ I'm hyped and so should you! It'll be the best performance of the year! No, change that to the Century! Get your tickets fast!! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 17/12/AS018 8 days to Christmas, 7 days to Icy Roses' live! Is the waiting killing you? It's killing me in a way yes, but the longer the wait feels, the better the show! We're practicing hard to pull of a show that will burn into your memories! P.s. Get all your friends to buy the tickets, Family too, anyone and everyone!! We aim to sell the Tokyo Dome out! We are a 3rd of our way there! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 16/12/AS018 9 days to Christmas, 8 days to Icy Roses' live at the Tokyo Dome! The sales continue! Get your tickets asap! We'll give you a performance you'll never forget!!! See you there~ Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! 15/12/AS018 Yosu~ Mikuru dayo~ So...10 days to Christmas! The Idol countdown begins! And...9 days to...Icy Roses's Single Debut! Yes! It's finally coming out, Tsumetai Bara! Guess where this event will be held? We're counting on you to help us sell out~ Yep, it's no other place then... THE TOKYO DOME!!! You hyped? You'd better be! Let's re-make this Miracle! We may not be the first, but we'll be the second to have our live sell out at the Tokyo Dome! If Shining! can do it, so can Icy Roses! And now, let both countdowns begin!!!!!! Let a Miracle be born~ ~Catch you soon~ Natsuki Mikuru the 8th, Miracle in the Making! Category:CrystalSora Category:Ayu Watanabe Category:Friendsta Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:SNS Page